


A Beautiful Relationship

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Biting, F/M, LITERALLY, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi, They're Both Sex Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: A demon lands in Aerith's church.She has her way with him.





	A Beautiful Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the "rough sex" square on my season of kink bingo card. It was heavily inspired by [this](https://pttuckerwrites.tumblr.com/post/164291076879/dateamonster-original-theory-succubi-are) post. Because of course I can't read something like that and _not_ immediately jump to Aerith screwing Zack. ;)
> 
> Anyway, this was also _vaguely_ inspired by some of the other FFVII demon AUs running around. But only vaguely, so don't expect the universes to really match up. 
> 
> FYI: I'm writing this with the assumption that Zack is nineteen while Aerith is eighteen, and are therefore both adults. And, well, _sex demons._

He came crashing through the roof in the middle of the afternoon, just barely managing to miss Aerith’s flowers as he landed with a “thump” that would have killed any normal man. But a normal man he was not.

_Demon._

Aerith took a step back, ready to flee at the first sign of trouble. Her kind weren’t exactly made for fighting other demons. Seducing them, sure. But on the off chance he was one of the few who weren’t susceptible to her charms, she’d only upset him if she tried. 

His tail flicked weakly underneath him as he started to come to, the fall having only stunned him. Aerith took another step back before it hit her. The sweet, almost delicious scent.

Oh.

“Hel-looo!” She leaned forward so that she could get a better look at him. Small horns poked up from his forehead. They were smaller than her own, which curled all the way back over her head much like a ram’s. Almost child-like, really. And his wings! Black and thin like a bat’s, but they barely spanned out past his shoulders! She glanced back at her own wings, which could have easily cleared the length of an entire pew if she unfurled them.

She covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling. She’d never known succubi were so adorable!

His eyelashes fluttered as he slowly blinked some life back into his eyes. 

“Hooray!”

“…Heaven?” 

“Not quite.”

Aerith’s tail flicked behind her as she tilted her head. Heaven indeed. Either he was blind to his own kind, or she needed to give him a few more seconds to process the situation.

He blinked and finally seemed to focus on her. And then he grinned and it was made of the most beautiful sunlight. Or the most hellish fire, depending on how one viewed these things. 

“Hello.”

“Hello yourself.”

His wings flapped uselessly behind him as he sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Aerith grinned. They may have been nothing more than decoration, but they suited him. Or perhaps that was the hormones talking.

“I’ve never met another of my kind before,” she ventured, because she’d also never heard of two of her kind ripping each other apart. Not literally, anyway. And, honestly, between the two of them, _he_ wouldn’t be the one doing the ripping if by some chance they did fight. 

“Really?” His eyes widened. “There’s at least four of us in ShinRa that I’ve seen. Though, I guess they do sort of make it a point to recruit any demons they find.” He gave her a shrug and leaned back on his hands, clearly in no hurry to get up.

“And are they all like you?” Aerith squatted down beside him. His sweet scent was even sweeter at this distance, but it wasn’t yet overpowering. He wasn’t trying to entice her…not on purpose.

“Like me?” He cocked his head to the side, and she had to cover her mouth again. He looked just like a puppy!

He grinned again, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Maybe he did. Her kind could always sense the hidden desires in people. Maybe it extended to general emotions like amusement and happiness when two of them came in contact?

“I mean, are they all succubi?” she clarified. Her hand reached out almost of its own volition, and she ran a finger along the top of one wing. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a shaky breath. Aerith grinned. So sensitive!

“Nah. Well, almost.” He touched her own wing, and Aerith gasped, her breath suddenly caught in her throat. Oh! “The three of us are succubi. Only one’s an incubus. He’s a playful little shit that has a bit too much fun at our expense, you know?” He moved from her wings to her horns, trailing his fingers along them as if comparing the size to his own. 

Aerith sighed. That felt nice too, though not as sharp and sexual as her wings. 

“I’d forgotten what it’s like,” he murmured, now running his hands freely along any part of her he could reach, “Being with one of us for the first time. Before you get used to how intense it is.”

Her eyes flashed black as she pushed him back into the cracked floorboards. “Do you want to remember?”

He grinned that sunshine grin of his. “Do you want me to lead?”

Her wings opened, scattering dust and petals everywhere as she loomed over him. In that moment she felt like a goddess, though a devil was she. “Do you think you can handle the lead?” 

He shook his head, still grinning. “Nope.”

She bit him on the neck. Hard. Hard enough to draw blood, which she lapped up as if she were no more than a common vampire. He groaned, arching upwards, and when he looked at her his eyes were as black as her own.

“What should I do to you?” she asked, her voice creeping between them like an assassin in the night. She saw the moment it stabbed him, his body going slack and his lips parting ever so slightly. He swallowed and she took it as an invitation to kiss his throat. 

“Tell me,” she whispered, her voice softer this time. She might have put a little too much into it before, judging by his silent shudders. 

He groaned and threw his head back, exposing even more of his neck to her. “Whatever you want.” He managed to pull together a weak smirk. “It’s not like I don’t like it all.”

They shared a knowing look. Their kind hardly cared what kind of sex they had, so long as they were having it. So long as it felt _good._

And if the emotions she could feel flowing across his skin into hers was anything to go by, they both felt pretty good right then. The emotions - the lust and desire and heady pleasure - continued to pass between them as she ripped his shirt open, feeding her hunger just as much as it fed his. Her lips quirked up when she caught sight of the piercings. 

“What? You don’t like them?” he asked, though they both knew that wasn’t true. In that moment, with everything sliding back and forth between them at a speed that left no option for privacy, it was obvious to the both of them that she not only liked them, she _wanted_ them. In her mouth, squeezed between her fingers, pressed against her cheek as she nuzzled his chest: it didn’t matter. 

She chose the left one first and settled for clasping the metal barbell between her teeth as she sucked on it. He let out something close to a mewl, and she grinned around the pert bud. She bit him, causing another sound of pleasure to slip past his lips, and then she bit the other one. She didn’t draw blood this time, but that didn’t mean they weren’t red and swollen when she was finished with them. 

His agony filtered through their connection, and she could all but taste the sharp prick of pain that shot through his chest every time it rose with his panting. Pain, but also pleasure. He was enjoying her roughness.

“Now what?” Aerith asked, snapping his belts in two and tearing his pants. She let him remove his stomach guard and pauldrons when he made a pathetic attempt to push her off when she went for them. 

“Sorry. Those were specially ordered by my mentor when I graduated into Second Class. They’re kind of expensive.” He gave her a sheepish grin as he tossed them far enough away as to not be any more trouble.

“That’s okay,” she said, before dropping back down to rain kisses on his sternum. There was no way she was letting him rip her dress, after all, and she hated the idea of being a hypocrite.

Not that he’d made any attempt to touch her, seemingly content to lie there and let Aerith have her wicked way with him. 

She delivered several more bites, until his chest, stomach, and sides were covered in her markings. She looked at him as he laid beneath her, red marks littering his skin while heavy breaths fell from his lips as he tried to regain control of his lungs, his eyes half-lidded but never straying from her, hands resting weakly on the ground until she said otherwise… It was a study in perfection.

Her wings briefly phased out of this plane of existence as she slipped out of her dress. Aerith eyed her panties before shrugging and ripping them along the sides. Those she could sew easily enough.

“You can touch me now.” 

He did, happily, cupping her breasts through her bra even as her own hands tore open his briefs. His touch was like electricity, that feeling from before coming back and hitting her like…well, like someone had just fallen through the roof of her church and landed on top of her. Sex with humans was almost laughable in comparison. 

“It’s so good,” he murmured, carefully reaching back and unclasping her bra, “Like we were made for each other.”

“We _were_ made for each other, silly.” She kissed him. 

He grinned against her mouth, and was still grinning when they parted. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But let’s not have any demonlings this time, okay? I’m so not ready to be a father.”

Aerith was half-tempted to tell him that _she_ would decide if he was ready or not, but she let it pass. No reason to risk him taking her seriously. He might shrivel up and run away.

Speaking of shriveled, he very much was not. Her hands wrapped around his cock easily, both of them fitting one on top of the other as she stroked him. A good size. 

A hint of pride skittered across her skin and she rolled her eyes. A good size, but she’d seen bigger. _Much_ bigger.

He pouted.

“Of course, it’s all in how you use it.” She didn’t give him any time to respond before she lifted herself up and sank down onto his erection.

His fingers dug into her breasts as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. Over the both of them. Aerith threw her head back and cried as she felt both him in her and her on him at the same time. Oh, Planet!

Several of the nearby flowers blossomed in a way that would have been highly suspicious if either of them had been paying any attention to anything other than how hard and fast Aerith could ride him. 

And hard and fast it was. His sweet, delicious sent filled the church as she all but devoured his cock with her body, and his cries could probably be heard from the street as her hands squeezed his sides. His wings flapped weakly underneath him, only the very tips able to even move, and his tail came up to wrap around hers as she led him into the onslaught of feeling. In more ways than one. Aerith was barely able to control herself, some of her power breaking through into her voice as she let out her own cries, which only drove them both all the more closer as he fell deeper and deeper under her spell. 

She bit her lip and tried not to feel too guilty. It wasn’t like he couldn’t have fought it if he’d wanted.

Probably.

She’d have to do more research regarding succubus/incubus relations. Later. 

Aerith wrapped her arms around him and pulled them both up, beating her wings to gain leverage, and for one brief moment they were both flying. Then she slammed him into the ground.

The air whooshed out of his lungs and onto her breasts as he stared at her in wide-eyed wonder. But that hadn’t been the goal. The goal had been the shock of pain-cum-pleasure that had jolted through both of them as his wings had made contact with the ground. His pitiful, useless wings. Just there to make him pretty to the bigger, badder demons. Like her.

She slammed him again, and this time he screamed as he hit right in the middle of his back. Right where his wings met skin. She screamed along with him, her eyes going unfocused as she fed on the spikes of pure bliss that surged through him.

“Please, no more. It’s too much.” He clutched at her shoulders as she lifted them again. 

Aerith touched his back, and then his poor, sore wings, and they both moaned. She held them both aloft as she took him, only a hands-width from the ground, but enough that the arch of his spine was all the more prominent as she sucked every drop of pleasure from him, and he from her.

They came together, both of them crying out as he released inside her. Aerith bit his shoulder when it became too much, and he, tentatively, did the same to her when she permitted it. They stayed like that until they calmed down, Aerith’s wings knocking over tools and pews alike as they flapped behind her. 

Finally, when their breathing had settled back into something resembling normal, she laid him back on the floor. 

“So? What do you think?” she asked, her body heavy from the meal it’d just absorbed, “Better than your ‘little shit’?” She made air-quotes around the words.

“Hmmm, I don’t know.” He gave her a grin that would have made any imp proud. “It’s kind of hard to decide after just one time. I might need to come back and have a few more to get a proper idea.”

Aerith rolled her eyes and poked him in the side. She did it again when she saw how it made him twitch. A ticklish sex demon. Who would have thought?

“You know, I never did catch your name,” he said, “And referring to you as the ‘girl who fucks really hard’ is a little crude, even for one of us.”

She smiled. That was oddly sweet, for one of them. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten the name of one of her meals. “Aerith Gainsborough.”

“Zack Fair. Nice to meet you, Aerith Gainsborough.” He made as if to shake her hand before apparently deciding that that would be a tad awkward given their positions, and settled for patting her on the head between her horns.

She poked him again. He jumped so prettily.

“Nice to meet you, Zack Fair.”

Aerith glanced around at the church. It looked wrecked and they’d barely moved from their spot. Oh dear.

“Next time why don’t we go to my house? There’s a big open field right next to it.”

“And risk someone seeing us?” Zack asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you saying you don’t think you’ll be able to catch any Peeping Toms if they show up? A big bad SOLDIER like yourself?” 

“After this I think I’ll be lucky to catch a train. I think you broke me.” The warm tingle of his lust told her that he wasn’t all that upset about it. 

She kissed him again. This time slow and soft, like the lovers she’d seen on TV. Not exactly how she would have expected to end her first meeting with a succubus. But maybe that’s because this was the beginning.

The beginning of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love to hear what you all thought! Comments & kudos are love. <3


End file.
